Field
The present invention relates to micro devices. More particularly embodiments relate to a micro pick up array pivot mount with integrated strain sensing elements for aligning an electrostatic transfer head array with a target substrate.
Background Information
The feasibility of commercializing miniature devices such as radio frequency (RF) microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) microswitches, light-emitting diode (LED) display systems, and MEMS or quartz-based oscillators is largely constrained by the difficulties and costs associated with manufacturing those devices. Miniaturized device manufacturing processes typically include processes in which miniaturized devices are transferred from one wafer to another. In one such implementation, a transfer wafer may pick up an array of miniaturized devices from a donor wafer and bond the miniaturized devices to a receiving wafer. Methods and apparatuses for aligning two flat surfaces in a parallel orientation have been described, and may be applied to miniaturized device transfer.